Closet Lock Up
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Potter's kids lock up four year old Scorpius and now Draco has some stuff to explain. Slash. Mentions of Child Neglect and Mpreg.


_**Closet Lock Up**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter **_

_**Summary- Potter's kids lock up four year old Scorpius and now Draco has some stuff to explain. Slash. Mention of Child Neglect and mpreg.**_

Draco Malfoy walked amongst the guest in the room. He mingled and spoke with everyone greeting them. Draco grabbed a glass of non-alcoholic wine off the silver tray that the house elf was holding. He observed the room around him. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were standing talking privately. The war had ended about six years ago. The two had been revealed in the end to be spies for the light side and the two switched in the end. Draco of course followed his father and joined the light as well. Harry Potter had done his deed of killing the Dark Lord at the expense of Dumbledore's death, not that many were mourning that. On the other side of the room, stood said saviour of the world talking with his wife Ginny Potter. Hermione Goyle stood next to Ginny talking about something or other. Hermione's husband Greg was talking with Blaise and Vince somewhere else in the room. The later two were looking amongst the crowd of people for their respective partners. Pansy Zabini stood against the wall, with Daphne Crabbe, rubbing her eight month pregnant belly.

Draco stepped back as a group of rowdy kids ran past him and almost knocking him over. Draco squeak and sighed when two strong arms were wrapped around him keeping him from falling.

"Thank you, love." Draco whispered once he was standing straight. The red headed man stood before him. Ronald Weasley had changed a lot since Hogwarts, he had overcome the petty rivalry with Malfoy and found he felt something else for the blond man. Ron stood now at 6'4 and he was still slim and muscular but more defined now. His old ginger hair was now a deep dark red and it sat in soft spikes on the top of his head, the tip of the spikes were a dark black, giving him an edgy look. Draco smiled at his husband. Draco had long ago went on a major shopping spree and brought brand new clothes for Ron. Ron now stood dressed in black trousers and a dark red blood dress shirt. Draco himself had changed somewhat since Hogwarts, he now stood at 5'9 and his once defined six pac had disappeared and it there place was now a slightly rounded stomach. After the war was declared over Draco had married Astoria, and together their had a son Scorpius. When Scorpius turned two, Draco filled for divorce and Astoria was told to leave after she signed the files. Draco kept Scorpius and Ron enjoyed the little boys presences.

"Having fun?" Draco frown and adjusted his dark purple shirt dress shirt and his ran a hand over his long blond hair. Ron's hand gently caressed his three month pregnant belly.

"No I'm not having fun, this is boring." Draco complained.

"These parties are always boring, love. Just because it's being held at our Manor doesn't change anything." Draco rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Ron's cheek. Draco eyes roamed back over the room, the kids were over at the other side of the room playing. The two black hair boys, Damien and Darren, were the Potters along with little red hair girl, Savannah. The little girl with black busy hair, kalie, belonged to the Goyles. Vince and Daphne's twin sons, Stephan and Emmett, had light brown hair and they were sitting amongst the other kids. There were other kids sitting that Draco didn't recognize. Draco frowned when he didn't see his Scorpius sitting there playing.

"Ron do you know where Scorpius is?" Ron looked over to where the other children were. Ron shook his head and turned to go ask Harry and them if they saw him.

Draco walked over to his father and Severus.

"Have either of you seen Scorpius?" Lucius' eyes skimmed the room.

"No we haven't seen him." Lucius answered

"Can you sense his magic?" Severus asked. Draco frowned and hummed trying to sense Scorpius's magic. Draco started to panic when he couldn't feel the vibes coming from his son. Ron was talking to his parents asking them across the room, both shrugged and shook their heads.

Draco started humming again, he was calling all of his powers to the surface to try and sense his son. Finally he felt it, the small vibes coming from upstairs. Draco cancelled the magic and ran off in the direction the magic was coming from. Draco wandered the halls on the upper floor, he hummed and could feel the magic getting closer to him.

"Scorpius!" he called, then he heard it the screaming. Running into one of the rooms, Draco wand less magic threw the door open and he walked into the room, Draco glanced around the empty room. The magic of panic and fear was practically trying to swallow him. He throw opened the two doors that where in the room. Walking to the closet Draco could hear the sobbing.

"Scorpius, come here baby." Draco cooed to his four year old son who sat in the corner of the closet, his arms were wrapped around his knees that were clutched to his chest. Scorpius lifted his small blond head from where it had been buried in his arms and glanced at his father.

"Daddy." Scorpius sobbed and threw himself at his dad. Draco stood up and placed Scorpius on his hip.

"What happened, love?" Scorpius continued to sob until they became hiccups.

"W-we wer-e playing and Dar-r-ren and Damien loc-k-ked me in the c-c-loset. They were g-gone lo-ng t-time." Scorpius let out another wail and tightened his arms around his daddy's neck. Draco saw red as his tightened his arms around his son. Draco growled and stomped out of the room and back downstairs.

"POTTTTTER!" Draco screamed. Everyone went silent and glanced in the doorway where Draco stood, people could practically see the steam rolling off him. Harry glared at Draco.

"What?" Draco growled at him and saw the two Potter boys slowly backing out of the room.

"Freeze!" his voice was deadly cold, the two boys stopped dead in their tracks and their eyes widened.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny growled as she was her sons stop.

"I am pissed because I found my son locked up in a closet." The room gasped, Ron frowned and glanced at Harry's children, they both had pale and where looking panicky. Ron went over to Draco and spoke softly to Scorpius and placed a hand on the small of Draco's back and rubbed calming circles.

"What does that have to do with my children?"Harry asked, glancing at Scorpius to his own children.

"Why don't you ask them?" Draco growled out.

"Damien, Darren, speak now." Harry told his sons.

"We were playing and we locked him up." Draco hissed and hugged his son tighter. Scorpius was sobbing again.

"You two lock Scorpius up?" The two sniffled and bowed their head in shame. Harry sighed and squeezed both of their shoulders. "Darren, Damien, go apologize." Draco critically watched as the two black headed children walked over to him, gently he untangled Scorpius and placed him on the ground. Scorpius squeak and wrapped his arms around Draco's leg.

"Sorry." the two spoke together. Scorpius didn't say anything, he stretched his arms up to Draco and curled his hands into a fist. Draco leaned down and picked him back up. Scorpius buried his head into Draco neck and continued his crying. Harry smiled at his sons.

"Good now boys don't ever do that again." Draco growled and snarled at Harry.

"That's it? A simple sorry and a don't ever do that again." Draco snapped, Lucius leaned over and pulled Scorpius out of his arms. Scorpius wrapped his arms around his Grandfather's neck and cried into his shoulders. "Do you have any idea what your sons did? Who knows how long he was up there? He told me they were gone for a long time."

"That's your fault you didn't notice." Harry squeak when Draco suddenly threw himself at Harry and punched him in the face. Both of them fell to the ground. Draco threw punches. Ron wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him off Harry. Blaise pulled Harry up of the ground and held him back, just in case he tried to attack Draco.

"Draco please stop. For our baby." Draco's struggling stopped and he stilled in Ron's hold.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?" Harry hissed as he touch the cut on his lip.

"What the hell is my problem? Your sons just ruined everything."

"So they did something wrong. Boys will be boys." Harry shrugged.

"Your sons locked my son in a closet." Draco screamed like it all made sense. "He finally stops having nightmares and then those monsters lock him up again."

"Nightmares?" Harry question, Draco glared at him.

"You of all people should know what it's like. Someone who is suppose to care about you and they lock you up."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ginny finally spoke the question on everyone's mind.

"Astoria. Before their divorce, Astoria locked Scorpius up in the cupboard, he was in there for three hours. And by the time Draco found him he was dehydrated. Draco filed for divorce the next day. Scorpius had nightmares and he only just stopped having them." Draco himself sobbed as Pansy explained. Ron wrapped his arms around his husband, Scorpius was in Lucius's arms, the elder Malfoy was rocking slowly and swaying side to side and whispering comforting words to the youngest Malfoy. Scorpius's hand gripped Lucius's robes, as he rest his head against Lucius's shoulder. Severus wiped the tear tracks off his chubby cheeks.

"Parties over." Draco whispered, he untangled himself from Ron and went over to his father. Scorpius leaned over to Draco and Draco took his son. Walking out of the room Draco didn't bother looking back as he heard Lucius, Severus and Ron guiding the guest out of the house.

Walking into his son's room Draco laid the boy down on the bed and he waved his hand over his son and Scorpius robes were changed into pyjamas. Draco waved his hand over himself and he was changed into his own pyjamas. Sitting down on the bed Draco watched his son cuddle into his blankets. Draco smiled and kissed his forehead before laying down and cuddling with Scorpius. Draco watched as his sons eyelids became heavy and he slowly drifted into a restless sleep. Draco soon closed his owns eyes and drifted off.

Ron found both of them sound asleep, a couple of hours later. Gently he placed a kiss on Scorpius's forehead before kissing Draco's lips. Bending down his placed a kiss on the slight baby bump. Walking back out of the room, he softly closed the door behind him.

_**I hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
